I Saw You The Other Day
by xx.AwkwardVampire.ANIMEfreak
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are the perfect couple. Until the day Syaoran ends it all. But what he doesn't know is that what he said almost cost Sakura's life.What happens when she see's him again? But what if she see'e him again with another woman?


**I saw you the other day…**

"Please? Pretty please? I promise I'll do your share of the chores for a week!!!" A 13 year old Sakura was begging for permission from her brother, Touya, to go out to the park with her current boyfriend, Syaoran Li.

"I don't trust that brat...I feel like something bad is going to happen to you…that's all…" He replied.

"Um…Don't worry Touya!!! You know I can take care of myself!!! I mean I _am _18…" She chuckled.

"Hm…Fine….but if something happens….you know who to call…okay?"

"Yes Onii-chan!!!" She was already half way out the door.

He just sighed, and contemplated on what to do if something did happen, I mean, you can never be sure, no can you?

park

Sakura was walking with a wide smile on her face, as she saw Syaoran sitting on the swings.

"Syaoran!!! Hey!!! Hm…I hope I wasn't late!!! So…what did you want to talk about?" She said in her normal cheerful way.

"S-s-Sakura… Um…I'm really sorry…But…What I mean is…I care about you a lot…But I'm sorry…I don't love you anymore." He said, looking to the ground.

"What? What do you mean? I don't" She was cut off by Syaoran.

"Don't you understand Sakura? I care about you…but I just don't love you…" He looked deeply ashamed, as he looked up to see Sakura's sorrowful face. She looked so…how should I say this? Hm…un-cheerful.

Tears were forming in her eyes. The first drop fell, and so did the first drop of rain. And the more the tears sprang from her eyes, the more the rain fell. She suddenly dropped a letter she was holding. She started walking back, shaking her head vigorously.

"You don't love me? How can someone care about someone and not love them?" She whispered while forcing a smile.

"Enjoy your life Li." Those were her last words to him. As soon as she finished these words, she ran as fast as her feet could take her back home. And when she got home, she fell onto the front porch, crying her poor little heart out.

"I can't believe this…I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" She yelled as loud as she could, but unfortunately for her, her brother heard, and came running out the door and onto the porch.

"Sakura? What the hell happened to you?! Who did this?" He had rage evidently clear in his voice.

"How can someone say they care about you, and then say they don't love you anymore?" She started to cry even harder. I mean, who wouldn't? She and Syaoran had been together for 3 years now. How could he do this to me was all that was going through her head.

Touya suddenly understood, and automatically came down and hugged her. "Why would he do this to me Touya? How could he? He doesn't love me anymore…But I still love him…" She said in a very hoarse voice.

"Sakura? What's happening to you?" Her body was becoming limp, her eyes were watering even more, and her breathing was going rapid.

"Oh no…." He whispered. He instantly called for an ambulance. Within minutes, an ambulance came, and a minute after that, Tomoyo arrived.

"Sakura!!! What happened to her Touya? What HAPPENED TO HER?!" Tomoyo looked so worried that she looked like she was about to have a heart-attack.

"She's having a shock I think…this is all that gaki's fault!! I never should have let her go to the park… I KNEW something like this was going to happen!!" He looked like he was about to have a rampage.

"Calm down Touya! Tell me what happened to her!" Tomoyo felt tears pour out of her eyes as Sakura's frail, limp body was carried as quickly and as safely as the doctors could.

"That BRAT caused all of this!" By now, he was yelling. He wanted to hurt Syaoran so badly for hurting his sister. He wanted to make him pay.

"What do you mean Touya? You mean Syaoran-kun? He wouldn't do this to her! Not him! He couldn't have!" She shouted back at Touya.

"Well tell me what she meant when she told me 'How can someone tell you they care about you, but don't love you'? Explain that to me Daidouji!"

Silence swept over the two as the ambulance set of with the siren on. The only thing you could hear by now was the quiet sobbing of Tomoyo, the harsh breathing of Touya, the loud echoes of the sirens, and the loud rumbling of the rain.

It was long, until the two decided to follow the ambulance. Yet again, silence was swept into the car. As Touya started the loud 'turbo charged' engine XD, he drove fast to the hospital.

Sakura had never had a shock like this before.

Even though she suffered from many illnesses, she kept them to herself, hoping that no one would discriminate her for her well-being.

She was the happy-go-lucky type. She never judged others by their appearances and was kind and sweet. When you did something wrong, she'd forgive you as soon as she knew what really happened.

If she died… it would be so difficult to move on. She was the only one keeping the ENTIRE family together, even if it were only her, Touya, Tomoyo and Tomoyo's mother.

Sakura just can't die, especially if it were only by both misunderstanding and force.

The end!!

Hope you like it so far!! So write a little review on what you thought about the first chapter, and I'll update as soon as possible.

Jaa Ne!!

-cJ


End file.
